Talk:Handheld Graviton Accelerator
Someone needs to find the real name to this, move it, then have a redirect page, i can't find the real name. Pyro Python 01:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :It's called the Force Gun. That's it's real name. Nightmare Hobo 15:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Not understanding how to use this thing! I tried to use this weapon once, but it failed to kill a Slasher at point-blank of, say, 2-3 metres. Had to test the Ripper on it. Still don't get how to use this weapon effectively. :The Force Gun shoots just that. Force. Imagine being able to push something REALLY HARD. It doesn't do NEARLY the type of damage other guns do but it will knock a group of necro's on their asses quick, even big groups of enhanced slashers. Another useful feature is no need for accuracy. The force blast is considerably wide as well as fast, making it good to blast and run with. And quite possibly the best part of the force gun is the force grenade, which does the same thing at a good distance away. My most useful tactic: Herd the necromorphs into a group with running and occasional blasts, knock them all down, back up and grenade them. If there aren't enough to group together, knock one down then run up and point blank it on the floor. That will usually knock off some limbs or at least keep them down for repeated blasts. Word of caution: The grenade CAN and WILL knock you down TOO so give yourself some room before you lob one of those. Strike them down, come close and smash them against the floor, roger. Thanks! Force Gun improvements..and a small funny thing... try upgrading the damage it will do almost as much dmage as the contact beam on easy, it also seems to be effective on impossible as i cauld easily tear apart slasher with alternating shooting modes...shoot a main fire mode to knock them down, then use a grenade on them in a group and there legs or arms should rip off ! i laughed alot because it was like necro confett! Specialist alpha 19:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) in Dead Space 2 this bastard is the most destructive weapon, like you fire it and everything infront of you just gets thrashed, boxes fly, windows break, even the damn lights hanging from the cieling get knocked down and flung across the room 18:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I like firing it next to a window. That bitch will kill stuff dead, and send blood, guts, random objects and glass flying. The secondary fire is also a great decapitator for those annoying high-level black spitters. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I would appreciate if contributors could stop constantly editing the page with statements about how weak the force gun is and how it is only usefull on Easy. It does 35 damage AOE when upgraded and 20 out of the box, I beat the game on hardcore with it and it is a literal steamroll versus everything. DS1 Force Gun was called "weak" while one-hit killing most necromorphs on Impossible too, fyi. If you can't use it properly - the problem is not with the gun. Komodo Saurian 04:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no kidding. My first and second playthroughs were both on Zealot, the third being on Hardcore and I find the Force Gun irreplaceable. I barely ever had to use health pack once I'd got the Force Gun in Ch. 7; I had so many health packs stashed in the safe that I sold them for money. 20 dmg AOE, that's more dmg than a fully upgrade Plasma Cutter, and it's without any upgrade, and AOE, oh man. It's like people are too scared to stand close to the necromorphs or something. 'cause I often run right up to the morphs and literally, physically pummelling them around the room, even the enhanced morphs die in 2-3 shots. The gun is ridiculously powerful. -GameOn, March 2, 2011 disputed fact, needs confirmation. There is a relationship between whether or not something is charging you and how badly the force gun will hurt them. For example, a charging zealot slasher may be blown into oblivion if you shoot it at the moment its charge gets within striking distance, but if you run up to the zealot and fire it may only get knocked over. This means that if you are using the force gun, let the enemies come to you. :Makes sense, since this weapon is physics based. I saw it happen on the first game too. When a Enhanced Slasher is in front of you and you shoot him, he falls over. If he's charging, his legs were blown off. -- D. Cello 15:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) In ds 2, would using the force gun in zero gee propell you on to a new coarse? I haven't been able to play for a while. Those red rings really get to you. halseymj 16:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) who the hell said the alt-fire ejects a energy beam? it's merely using a vaccuum suction to blast out a cone-like blast of concentrated air, not an energy beam :/Zerginfestor 18:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Zerginfestor Where would the gun get the air? The ammo is called force ENERGY. And how do you explain being able to use the alt while in a vacuum? If it used suction to pull outside air for the alt, it wouldn't work in a vacuum like the flamethrower in ds1 (Don't have account, just gonna sign with my net name) Aeowind